


Second Chances

by streakmad29



Series: Becoming A Cody [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: Finding out that your a Male Carrier is always shocking. Finding out because your best friend slash fuck buddy just beat you up in a public restroom because his nephew caught you giving him head was always going to be traumatic. Add in emergency surgery and a miscarriage and you have Adrian's idea of a horror story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. Hope it's ok.

Adrian heard the beeping first. That's when he knew he was hurt bad. Moving was a bad idea he discovered. Opening his eyes to the sight of his sister's tear filled stare, sealed the deal. 

"How bad?" He croaked out.

"You broke three ribs, your spleen ruptured and then they discovered that you were pregnant," Jess told him.

"The baby?" Adrian questioned, remembering the doctor saying something before he went under.

"I'm sorry Adrian," Jess started," You lost the baby. They think who ever attacked you focused most of his kicks in that area."

"I don't want any visitors," he told her," I don't care who it is. Just you."

"Pope Cody is outside," Jess informed him," Said he wasn't leaving without seeing you."

"Does he know about the baby?" He asked.

"No one only the doctor and me know about the baby," Jess promised him.

"He can have five minutes," Adrian told her," But tell him I'm not able to speak much. I'm not in form for Codys today."

Jess nodded and left to get Pope. Adrian took the time on his own to gain control of his emotions. He was a Carrier. A Carrier who had lost his first child. A Carrier who had let the father of said baby use him as a punching bag time and time again. It was too late for their child but he was still alive. 

"How are you feeling?" Pope asked from beside the bed.

"Like a punching bag," Adrian answered him," I need to ask you for a favour."

"Why me?" Pope questioned him.

"Your here," was the answer," I need you to tell Deran to leave me alone. I don't know how long I'll be layed up but as soon as I up and about I'm leaving Oceanside. If he comes near me again tell him I'll tell the police who beat me up. He'll get a bigger prison sentence as I was pregnant."

"You are a Carrier," Pope spoke softly.

"Ya I found out at the same time they told me I was losing the baby," Adrian told him," Your brother killed our baby. Make sure you don't give me or Jess a chance to take our revenge on him or your nephew J. I'm numb right now as I have to be but I know if I get the chance I'll make Deran hurt like I am."

"I'll do my best," Pope told him," But Deran was always super possessive of his friendship with you."

" just do your best," Adrian replied," I'm tired so please leave."

"I'm sorry about the baby Adrian," Pope said and then left. 

Finally Adrian let the tears he had been holding back fall. His best friend since he was small had just murdered their baby. The man he had made so many excuses for was after doing the unthinkable. How was he ever supposed to trust him again.

Deran Cody was worried. He had called Adrian's mobile at least 20 times since the fight and his heard nothing back. He was sat at his mother's kitchen table and pressing redial every few minutes. 

To say he was surprised when he was sent flying would be an understatement. Seeing Pope towering over him, looking at him like he was the lowest form of dirt gave him pause.

"Stay away from Adrian Dolan," Pope warned him," Or it will be you in the hospital for the foreseeable future."

"What wrong with Adrian?" Deran questioned Pope.

"With you out of his life nothing will be wrong with Adrian anymore," Pope growled at Deran, "All his ever done is follow you and stand up for you. Now his sitting in a hospital bed wondering where his best friend went. How the boy who promised that no one would ever hurt him again could do this to him. Your now his worst nightmare. Do you feel like a big strong man Deran?"

"I need to see him," Deran started to say as he stood up, only to once again end up on the floor this time with a fist to the face.

"Jess Dolan will tell the police who beat up her brother if she sees you anywhere near him," Pope told him, " And I would back her up. Stay away from Adrian. You've hurt him enough."

Deran stared at His older brother and wondered how bad he had fucked up if Adrian had asked Pope to keep him away. He had always known that Adrian had often wished he'd had an older brother like Pope but as far as he knew no one had told Pope. It looked like Adrian finally had someone in his corner and Deran was only sorry it wasn't him.

"How bad?" He choked out.

"I don't think he'll ever forgive you Deran," Pope confessed, "You pretty much killed all his good will towards you."

"Did he nearly die?" Deran questioned him.

"I'm going to tell you the truth," Pope started, " Adrian was in surgery when they discovered he was pregnant. It was too late to save the baby. He didn't even know he was a Carrier. You killed your child. You killed your boyfriend's first baby. You've hurt him before today, he could live with that. Today you put your fear of been called gay before your best friend and now you have to live with the consequences. Hurting him was bad enough but your baby was innocent of any and every wrong doing. He was in shock when I left but by tomorrow his going to hate himself. We Codys always had each other's back, Adrian knows that. And right now he hates you for it. Why? Cause Jess is pregnant. So he now has to live with the knowledge that his baby is dead by his so called best friend and watch his sister s pregnancy knowing full well he should be going through it with her."

"A baby?"Deran asked softly, "And it's gone? Cause of me?"

"Do you love Adrian?"

"From the first time I saw him."

"Then you need to change. Prove to him that he wasn't completely wrong about you. His mad now but given time, maybe he'll remember why he fell for you in the first place."

"I killed our baby. I don't think I deserve a second chance but I'll try and get my best friend back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I used some degrading slurs in this chapter. I hope no one is offended. I just don't like Smurf, so she gets to be the bad guy this chapter.

The day after Adrian was cleared to surf, he set out before sunrise. He brought with him a little blue surf teddy. His plan was to release the teddy into the sea. Both Adrian and Deran had always prayed to the sea gods before a surf comp and he wanted his baby to be watched over by them.

What he hadn't planned for was for the Codys to be there. Seeing the five boys and their mother, threw him. He was sure that they never got up before sunrise unless it was for a job.

"Your out and about early Adrian," Smurf called to him as he drew near them.

"Wasn't feeling well last few weeks," Adrian replied," Decided to make the most of feeling better. Hit the waves before the rush."

"Why the bear?" Smurf questioned him as she ran her hand up and down Deran's arm.

"Gift to the sea gods," Deran answered for him, "We use to do it before a big surf comp."

"You surfer boys and your superstitions," Smurf teased Deran, pulling him close to kiss him on the cheek all the while pushing her chest into his body.

" Ya well I'm still waiting for them to deal with you so I guess I'll just try keep them on side," Adrian snapped as He continued on pass.

"You'd want to watch your mouth boy," Smurf growled," there's no one else here to watch your back. Any of my boys would deal with you for me."

"I think you'd find out that we wouldnt," Pope informed her," Adrian been one of us since he was six."

"I don't have time for This," Smurf snapped at Pope," I'm your mother. I'm head of the Cody family. I want Adrian Dolan sorted out."

" I think that's where your wrong," Pope replied," if memory serves me right it says that he of Cody name who marries first becomes head and their partner becomes their equal in the running of the family business."

"Please your not married," Smurf sneered at Pope," No one would pick such a fuck up."

"I'm not married," He agreed," But one of your sons is. He got married about three years ago in Belize. So that makes him the head of the family. And that makes his husband a higher rank than you."

"None of my son's are cocksuckers," Smurf yelled at Pope and then turned to look at Deran and Craig.

"It's me," Deran told Smurf," I married Adrian on a beach in Belize. It was the happiest day of my life. I could be with Adrian the way I've always wanted to and no one even batted an eye lid. So I'll take my rightful place as head and use it to Demote you Smurf."

"You think you can run my empire without me," Smurf sneered at Deran," You couldn't even find your way out of a paper bag without someone holding your hand baby." 

"I have someone to hold my hand," Deran told her," And also too look good on my arm."

"His looks won't last," Smurf started screaming at the Cody boys.

"Ya well I'm out," Adrian told them, "I don't want to be a Cody. My name is Adrian Dolan. And I'm about to do a sun rise surf. Sort this crap out before I get back."

"Would you mind some company?" Deran asked softly," I know I don't deserve it but I'd like to say goodbye with you."

"Pope told you about the baby," Adrian guessed as they paddled out to the breakers.

"I was about to storm over to your place," Deran confessed," what Pope did was for you. Too keep you safe from me."

"I kept wondering if you would show up unannounced," Adrian told him, "Part of me wanted that. Another part of me just felt numb. "

"I'm here now," Deran promised him," I'll be whatever you want me too be. Best friend or just a friend. Just please give me a second chance."

"I'm heading to South Africa soon," Adrian informed him," I'm giving the Q.S one last shot. Plus I need some space from everything Oceanside."

"What about school and the Surf shop?" Deran questioned him.

"I have both covered for the next couple of months," Adrian started," Deran I'm not saying no to giving you a second chance but I think I really need to see that you've changed. I'm so angry with you about our baby"

"You'll never be as angry at me as I am with myself," Deran promised him," I can't believe I've hurt you this way. But I get why you want out of Oceanside and I won't try and stop You, but maybe you could call me every couple of days. Send me texts about your day and I'll do the same. Try this long distance thing."

"I'm not making any promises but since we are married I'll not see anyone in a dating way and I won't sleep with anyone as long as you do the same," Adrian countered.

"Deal," Deran agreed," Now let's say goodbye to our first child." 

And so Adrian released the teddy into the sea after first placing a kiss and a locket with a photo from Belize on said teddy bear. Once again tears filled his eyes as he though of all the firsts his baby will never get to experience. Only this time he had Deran to hold him as he wept. To promise him that this was all on him and that Adrian was just an innocent victim of the Codys way of living. And maybe a part of him began to heal.


End file.
